smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stewie
Stewie Griffin is one of the main Characters of Family Guy. Moveset Neutral B - Weather Control Device Stewie uses the device for 3 seconds before selecting a weather. Each weather has a 1/4 of a chance of happening. If you are attacked within those 3 seconds, the move is cancelled. *Sunny - 1/4 of a chance, it will be sunny where the stage will start getting hot, slowing down the opponents. *Rain - 1/4 of a chance, it will rain, in which it will start making puddles that the opponents can slip in. If it rains heavily, it will damage the opponents. *Snow - 1/4 of a chance, it will be snow, where opponents will randomly get frozen. If any opponents have ice abilities, it doesn't affect them or it will restore their health. *Wind - 1/4 of a chance, it will be windy, where opponents will be blown either left or right. None of the weathers affect Stewie. Side B - Flamethrower Stewie uses his flamethrower. But Unlike The Pyro's, you can't move while using it. However the damage when touched is much more devastating. Up B - Grabbing Hook Stewie uses a grappling hook to grab on the nearest ledge. You can't controlled or aimed, it'll just grab the ledge that's the closest. If these is a ledge that's near, as it has a good but limited range. If anyone touches the hook, they receive damage. Down B - Muscular Stewie Stewie can guard himself front the opponents. So they can't trespassing him. He can't move, every time he block someone. Final Smash - LOIS!! LOIS!! For 20 second, Stewie calles to his Mom, Lois. He can release a shockwave that can cause damage. The closer you are to Stewie, more damage you receive. For the first 4 seconds he will Lois, the next 4, Mom, then mommy, mama, and finally mom, after that Lois will appear on the screen shouted "WHAT!". If the opponent touches her/behind her, they be instantly get K.O.'d. Stewie then say "Hi" and giggles, making Lois disappear and ending the smash. Taunts Down Taunt- Go...away... Fat man... Side Taunt- Excellent Up Taunt- Snake Griffin (His tongue moves) ''Character Description'' Stewie is a one-year-old prodigy who has a very sophisticated psyche, is able to speak fluently, and is intended to have a slightly camp upper class English accent.5 He reaches his first birthday in the season 1 episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", and has not been referred to as being more than a year old since, despite being seen in several episodes attending Pre-school. Highly literate and able to cite pop culture references that long predate his birth Stewie is also entranced by Raffi and the Teletubbies, Stewie succumbs to other weaknesses of children his age – he believes Peter has truly disappeared in a game of Peekaboo, talks to his teddy bear (Rupert) as if he were alive, is overcome with laughter when Lois blows on his stomach,6 and has no idea how to use a toilet. MacFarlane has stated that Stewie is meant to represent the general helplessness of an infant through the eyes of an adult. Per cartoon physics, his ability to move objects of greater weight than himself is not surprising to other characters, nor is his ability to retrieve firearms from hammerspace, neither is his ability to talk. Stewie's mastery of physics and mechanical engineering are at a level of science fiction. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, mind control devices, a weather control device, a teleportation device, robots, clones, a working Transporter device from Star Trek, time machines, a Multiverse Transporter, a shrinking pod,7 as well as an assortment of guns including lasers, rocket launchers, and crossbows. Stewie employs these to cope with the stresses of infant life (such as teething pain, and eating broccoli)8 and to murder his mother, Lois, with mixed success at best depending on the objective. As made clear in the pilot episode, Stewie's matricidal tendencies are a result of Lois constantly (and unwittingly) thwarting his schemes, and so he desires to kill her to carry out his plans without her interference. In other, recent episodes, Stewie engages in other violent or criminal acts, including robbery, illegally owning firearms, aggravated assault, carjacking,9 loan sharking,10 forgery,11 and killing off many minor characters (with a tank, guns, and other assorted weaponry).12 Stewie eventually realizes his dreams of matricide and world domination in the sixth season two-part episode "Stewie Kills Lois" and "Lois Kills Stewie." The events are reverted in a deus ex machina ending, where most of the story turns out to be a computer simulation. Because of the rather disastrous ending for himself in the simulation, being shot and killed by Peter, he decides to put aside his plans of matricide and world domination for the time being. However, at the end of the season nine premiere, "And Then There Were Fewer", when Diane Simmons is about to murder Lois for uncovering her murderous revenge scheme Stewie kills Diane with a sniper rifle stating: "If anyone's going to take that bitch Lois down, it's going to be me". Other instances of family kindness include his support for Meg (whom he traditionally calls "Megan") as when he chided Brian's coke-induced hostility to her ("The Thin White Line"), retracted his joke, "I hate you too" when Meg said "I hate you all" to the family ("Untitled Griffin Family History"), and wiped her tears during a weepy moment. While, Stewie generally regards Chris as a stooge, he has encouraged him, and even helped Chris to dress when he felt too shy to date ("Extra Large Medium"). In the episode "Stewie Loves Lois," it shows Stewie can love his mom, after she recovers Rupert, fixes him, and serves a meal he likes. When he becomes too dependent on her, she deliberately takes no notice of him; when he hurts himself she tries to show notice of him again, but he then goes back to his old ways. In the more recent seasons, Stewie has a larger amount of freedom from his parents, which extends to the point of him being able to keep pigs from parallel universes or take part in the television series Jolly Farm, as compared to the first season, in which his plans were constantly hindered by Lois. In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", Stewie inadvertently clones an evil twin of himself after trying to increase his evil nature. By the end of the episode, it is suggested that the original Stewie may have been unknowingly killed by Brian when he cannot tell them apart and Stewie turns to the camera with glowing yellow eyes (reminiscent of Michael Jackson's "Thriller"). But so far, the Stewie recently seen in "Trading Places", the follow-up episode, he still seems to have his mostly harmless eccentricity, shown when he asks Brian if he wants to trade places with him for fun. Although the instances are very rare, Stewie has had a few interactions with his neighbor Herbert. It should be known that Stewie strongly does not like him and even calls him a pervert. This leads Herbert to hit on Stewie and it also leads him into thinking that he's feisty. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Cartoon Character Category:Powahouse Category:Family Guy Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Lawl X Category:Defensive